I'll Do Everything
by dearkimkai
Summary: Jongin selalu percaya bahwa Chanyeol adalah hidupnya, dan Chanyeol selalu yakin bahwa Jongin adalah dunianya. ini tentang Chanyeol yg mewujudkan mimpi mereka berdua - menikah. this's CHANKAI! ONESHOOT!


**I'll Do Everything**

Park Chanyeol

x

Kim Jongin

WARNING!

YAOI! BOYLOVE! CRACKPAIR!

DLDR!

_Dearkimkai present..._

_Jongin's POV_

Bagaimana bisa aku tak mencintai laki-laki tampan yang selalu tampak sempurna dimataku, jika dia selalu melakukan hal terbaik untukku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidur tanpa bayang-bayang wajahnya, jika setiap malam hanya suaranya yang selalu kudengar menjelang alam bawah sadarku. Dan bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpanya – Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki baik hati yang sudah menemaniku selama empat belas tahun lamanya. Kini ia sedang duduk dihadapanku dengan mulut yang terus mengunyah makanan.

"Hyung, kau terlihat kurus akhir-akhir ini.. kau terlalu bekerja keras"

"Aku suka bekerja, cepat habiskan makananmu Jong" dia tersenyum lembut dan kembali menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Aku masih diam, menatap setiap gerak-geriknya. Apa dia tiidak makan seminggu? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat rakus terburu – buru untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan makanan yang masih penuh dimulutnya. Astaga..

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawabku kemudian mendorong mangkuk berisi Jajangmyeon kearah Chanyeol.

"Untukku?"

"Hmm, ya makanlah.. kau terlihat sangat lapar, hyung." aku menyandarkan punggungku di kursi kedai Jajangmyeon yang sedang kami kunjungi. Chanyeol terlihat bersemangat menghabiskan jatah makan malamku, dia benar-benar kelaparan sepertinya. Apa dia bekerja begitu keras? Jika iya, aku akan merasa sangat bersalah.

Park Chanyeol – kekasihku. Dia baru menginjak usia 23 tahun, dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Ia mulai bekerja setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas, ia bertanggung jawab penuh untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kami berdua dan juga biaya kuliahku. Ia benar-benar seorang pekerja keras. Berbagai pekerjaan serabutan pernah dicobanya. Pengantar galon, pengantar susu, tukang cuci piring direstoran, bahkan ia pernah menjadi seorang badut di taman. Nilai ijazah yang pas-pasan membuatnya sedikit tak beruntung dalam hal pekerjaan.

Sedangkan aku, Aku masih menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas di Seoul, dan dia yang membiayai seluruh biaya kuliahku. Bukan aku yang memintanya, tapi dia terus memaksa bahwa aku harus kuliah agar kelak mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus dengan gaji tinggi, atau mungkin membuka sebuah usaha. Katanya, untuk mendapatkan itu semua aku harus rajin belajar dan mendapatkan ilmu di universitas agar aku lebih berkembang. Ia bilang, otak-ku jauh lebih baik dibanding miliknya. Padahal aku lebih suka segera menikah dengannya karena itu juga salah satu impianku. Hehe

"Aku selesai, ayo kita pulang!" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya.

"Huh?"

"Melamunkan apa, baby?" dia mencondongkan badannya mendekat kearahku, wajahnya tepat dihapanku. Aku refleks memundurkan kepala.

"Eum, tidak.. ayo pergi!" aku segera bangkit, dan kemudian Chanyeol menarik lembut pergelangan tanganku keluar dari kedai kecil ini. Kami berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang bertautan, entahlah aku suka tangannya yang selalu menggenggam tanganku dengan _posesive__, _aku merasa dengan begini Chanyeol akan selalu menjagaku.

Kami pulang dengan jalan kaki, menembus gelap jalanan menuju rumah sewa sederhana yang sudah dua tahun terakhir ini kami tempati. Rumah kami sederhana, untuk menujunya harus melewati beberapa gang kecil, yang bahkan tak jarang kami menemui beberapa orang pemabuk yang berjalan terseok-seok melewati gang-gang disini. Menakutkan. Oleh sebab itu Chanyeol tak pernah memperbolehkan aku keluar rumah di malam hari tanpanya.

"Ayo masuk, Jongie" suara Chanyeol menyadarkanku dari lamunan-lamunan tak pentingku. Entahlah kenapa hari ini aku banyak diam dan tenggelam dengan berbagai pikiranku sendiri.

"Tidak terasa kita sudah sampai rumah, hehe" ucapku aneh.

"Kau sakit, Jong?" Chanyeol meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku.

"Tidak panas.."

Kemudian kedua tangannya menarik kelopak mataku – melebarkannya. Masih berusaha mengecek kesehatanku.

"Tidak ada yang aneh, matamu masih indah" lanjutnya.

"Yaa! Aku memang tidak sakit, hyung!" jawabku sedikit sebal dengan bibir yang sengaja ku kerucutkan. Dan benar, Chanyeol langsung mengecup singkat bibirku. Aku sudah sangat hafal kelakuannya.

"Menggodaku, _heh?_" ucapnya dengan memegang kedua pipiku.

"Mumumumu.." aku semakin mengerucutkan bibirku tepat dihadapan wajahnya, entahlah menggoda Chanyeol hyung sangat menyenangkan. Hehe!

"Dasar!" balasnya yang hanya mencubit ujung hidungku kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku, tumben sekali. Eh? Apa aku terlalu berharap untuk dicumbu olehnya? Astaga.. menggelikan.

Aku menatap punggung Chanyeol Hyung yang berjalan kearah kamar, dan beberapa menit kemudian kembali dengan mantel hitam serta _scraft_ coklat yg menghiasi lehernya. Dia mau pergi lagi? Malam-malam begini?

"Hyung.. mau kemana?" Tanyaku penuh rasa penasaran.

Chanyeol hyung menatapku lembut dan memamerkan senyum hangatnya, dia berjalan kearahku kemudian mengusak rambut kecoklatanku pelan.

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan baru malam ini, dan terpaksa harus meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ucapnya dengan mengusap-usap pipiku lembut.

Keningku berkerut bingung, pekerjaan apa malam-malam seperti ini? Ini sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam dan aku yakin orang-orang diluar sana pasti sudah berada dialam bawah sadarnya.

"Pekerjaan macam apa? Bukankah Hyung sudah bekerja di dua tempat sekaligus?" aku butuh penjelasan tentunya, setahuku Chanyeol bekerja di sebuah Hotel sebagai _cleaning service _di pukul tujuh pagi hingga empat sore. Lalu pukul lima sore dia akan bekerja di Restaurant ayam siap saji sebagai seorang _deliver _hingga pukul sembilan malam. Lalu ini apalagi?

"Eum.. sejujurnya hyung sudah tidak bekerja pada restaurant ayam itu" ungkapnya dengan raut muka sedih, tapi sedetik kemudian senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi kau tenang saja! Hari ini hyung sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru!"

"Benarkah?" aku tak kalah senang mendengarnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengulum senyum, "aku menjadi seorang kasir di sebuah mini market 24jam, dan aku mendapat _shift _malam."

Ooh.. jadi seorang kasir di sebuah mini market. Aku mengangguk mengerti, kemudian merapatkan _scraft _coklat yg melilit leher Chanyeol hyung.

"Jaga kesehatanmu hyung, musim dingin sebentar lagi datang" ucapku sedikit khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir, jika setiap hari Chanyeol harus bekerja keras demi kelangsungan hidup kami berdua dan juga untuk biaya kuliahku. Ingin rasanya aku ikut bekerja seperti Chanyeol, paling tidak itu dapat meringankan bebannya – walaupun sedikit. Tapi ia selalu melarang dengan segala alasan klasiknya.

"_Arraseo _Jongie-yaa~"

_Chanyeol's POV_

Aku merapatkan mantel hitamku, cuaca malam ini cukup dingin, mengingat musim salju akan segera tiba. Hahh~ dingin sekali! Jika bukan untuk mendapatkan uang tidak akan aku menerima pekerjaan seperti ini. Tunggu! Aku bukan orang yang gila uang. Tapi aku membutuhkan uang untuk biaya kuliah Jongin dan demi kelangsungan hidup kami.

"Kenapa lama sekali!" teriak seseorang yang sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding gang dengan asap rokok yang mengepul dari mulutnya.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, dimana tempatnya?" tanyaku segera dan ikut menyalakan satu putung rokok kemudian menyesapnya perlahan.

Akhirnya kami berjalan memasuki sebuah gang, mengikuti kemana arah yang akan dituju oleh laki-laki ini. Laki-laki yang menawariku sebuah pekerjaan – Shim Changmin.

Nampak sebuah gudang tua dihadapan kami, ia segera memasuki tempat itu dan aku hanya mengekor. Suasana didalam ruangan ini sungguh berbeda dengan diluar, teriakan demi teriakan memenuhi ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar ini. Bahkan aku mendengar ucapan – ucapan kotor yang terlontar dengan fasih dari orang – orang yang terlihat sangat beringas saat ini.

"Berganti bajulah disana!" Changmin berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah ruang disudut gudang ini. Aku mengangguk dan segera menuju ketempat yang sudah diarahkan olehnya.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di sebuah cermin yang nampak buram, menelaah bagian atas tubuhku yang tak terbalut sehelai kain pun – _half naked._ Benarkah aku akan melakukan hal ini? Aku mengingat senyum Jongin, mengingat semua kebutuhan kuliahnya yang semakin melambung. Ya! Aku harus melakukan hal ini.

Aku berjalan keluar, menemui Changmin.

"Gunakan ini!"

Hap!

Aku menangkap sebuah sarung tinju berwarna hitam, menatapnya sebentar.

"Berapa orang yang harus ku lawan?" tanyaku dengan memakai sarung tinju sebelah kiri.

"Untuk permulaan hanya 2 orang, dengan durasi masing – masing 15 menit" jelasnya kemudian menegak sekaleng _beer, _dan mengusap lelehan cair yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hmm, baiklah." Aku mulai melakukan pemanasan serta gerakan – gerakan memukul yang beberapa hari ini aku pelajari, aku mendapat tawaran pekerjaan ini sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Seminggu yang lalu aku kehilangan pekerjaan dari sebuah Restaurant, karena sebuah kesalahan yang aku perbuat. Yeah~ aku terlambat mengantarkan pesanan beberapa kali, dan pelanggan selalu protes dengan menelpon manager Restaurant. Dan akhirnya aku berakhir di taman kota lalu bertemu laki-laki itu – Shim Changmin. Pemuda yang hidup dijalanan dan umurnya lebih tua dua tahun dariku, masih muda, tapi kehidupan keras jalanan membuat dia menjadi seorang pemuda liar dengan segala kelicikan yang dimiliki demi uang. Dia menawariku sebuah pekerjaan menjadi seorang petinju amatir, awalnya aku tak tertarik sama sekali. Tapi mendengar berapa pendapatan yang akan aku peroleh, aku berubah pikiran.

"_Hanya bertahan selama 15 menit di Ring tinju kau bisa memperoleh sekitar 30.000won , cukup banyak bukan?"_

Mendengar berapa pendapatan yang akan aku peroleh, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bergabung. _See? _aku berakhir di tempat ini.

"Hey! Kini giliranmu!" Changmin berteriak kemudian mendorong bahuku menuju ke arena tinju yang sebenarnya hanya dibuat ala kadarnya. Berukura meter dengan pembatas tali tambang di setiap sisinya, benar-benar ala kadarnya.

"Ingat! Jangan memukulnya, kau hanya perlu bertahan dan mengelak. Mengerti?" bisik Changmin sebelum aku benar-benar masuk ke dalam arena. Aku hanya mengangguk kepala tanda mengerti.

Teriakan dari penonton yang mengitari kami sungguh membuat gendang telingaku ingin pecah dan berniat untuk kabur saja. Tapi itu tidak mungkin ku lakukan.

Aku menatap seorang _rival _yang sudah bersiap melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan kearahku. Seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Changmin, aku hanya bertahan dan mengelak. Meskipun terkedang wajahku tak luput dari pukulan pria bertubuh tambun yang sedang sibuk menghujaniku dengan pukulan payahnya. Ya~ ini hanya sebuah pertarungan tinju 'main-main' yang dibutuhkan beberapa orang untuk melepas penat mereka. Biasanya para pekerja kantoran yang stress dengan pekerjaan, atau bahkan yang sedang memilik masalah dengan keluarganya. Intinya semua orang disini butuh pelampiasan.

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pelipis, ini sakit bodoh! Sungguh ingin rasanya aku membalas lelaki tambun ini.

Kriingggg~~

15 menit pertamaku berakhir. Aku melepas sarung tanganku dan menegak air mineral dengan banyak.

"Tidak susah kan?" Changmin mendekat kearahku. Aku tak menjawab dan terus menegak air hingga setengah botol.

"Masih ada satu orang lagi yang harus kau lawan, bersiaplah!" ucapnya menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

Disinilah aku, terduduk lelah di ruangan yang aku pergunakan tadi untuk berganti pakaian. Changmin sedang menghitung uang yang di peroleh malam ini, aku menunggu bayaranku, dan aku tak sendiri. Disampingku ada pemuda yang ku tafsir umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Changmin bahkan mungkin lebih muda – Tao. Keadaanya sama sepertiku, _half naked, _berkeringat, dan menunggu bayaran.

"Ini untukmu, Tao!" Changmin menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada pemuda tan itu.

"Terimakasih" dia segera berlalu dan keluar dari tempat ini. Sedetik kemudian namaku yang disebut.

"Ini bayaranmu!" aku menerima beberapa lembar darinya kemudian menghitungnya. 50.000 won? Bukankah aku melawan dua orang? Yang artinya aku mendapat bayaran sebanyak 60.000 won kan?

"Hey! Kenapa hanya segini?" protesku.

"Aku lupa bilang, 30.000 itu pendapatan setiap satu kali permainan, tapi harus dipotong untuk biaya lain-lain" jelasnya dengan seringai yang tak luput dari bibirnya.

"Lain-lain? Tsk! Bilang saja untukmu!" aku segera menyambar kaos dan mantelku, memakainya dan segera pergi.

"Hey! Jangan lupa besok kemari ! dan datang lebih awal!" teriaknya dari dalam ruangan. Yeah~ aku mendengarmu Shim Changmin.

_Author's POV_

Pagi menjelang, tak ada kicauan burung, apalagi mentari menyapa. Klise.

Masih pukul setengah enam pagi, dua makhluk adam itu masih bergumul dalam selimut, dengan lengan satu lelaki yang memeluk erat pinggang lelaki disampingnya.

"Eunghh~" lelaki manis dengan _cherry lips-_nya itu menggeliatkan badannya. Dia menoleh kesamping kiri, dan didapati wajah damai sang kekasih yang sedang terlelap tidur. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus pipi putih lelakinya itu, gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat luka gores di pelipis sang kekasih. Sedangkan lelaki yang sedang tertidur itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, berhenti menatapku seperti itu joongie~"

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, hyung?" ada nada kekhawatiran disana. Jongin masih menatap lekat luka di pelipis kekasihnya, ia segera bangkit dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju dapur, kemudian kembali ke kamar dengan sebuah baskom di tangan.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" ucap Jongin penuh kekhawatiran, lalu mengompres luka gores yang sedikit lebam dengan hati-hati.

"Eumm, ini.. ini hanya terkena meja! Iya.. jadi aku kemarin mengantuk lalu tidak sengaja kepalaku teratuk meja kasir! Iya begitu." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar. Dasar Park Chanyeol pembohong.

Jongin tak begitu mendengar penjelasan yang diutarakan oleh sang kekasih, tangannya sibuk menempelkan plaster di pelipis Chanyeol.

"selesai! Lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah, sekarang cepat mandi, hyung! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan" Ucap Jongin dengan mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol, sudah tidak usah dipikirkan bagaimana reaksi Park Chanyeol. Tentu saja wajahnya memerah.

Pukul setengah tujuh pagi, keduanya sudah berada di dalam bus. Dengan tujuan Jongin ke kampus dan Chanyeol ke Hotel. Tangan mereka saling bertautan dan selalu seperti itu, dapat Jongin rasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang besar itu terasa kasar. Ia tersenyum miris tapi disisi lain ia bangga terhadap _hyung _nya itu, karena tangan kasar itu lah yang selalu bekerja keras untuknya.

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, tidak ada yang menandingi rasa kenyamanan yang di rasakan oleh Jongin kecuali bersandar di bahu kekasihnya ini.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm?"

"Setelah lulus nanti, aku ingin segera menikah denganmu" ucap Jongin lancar. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut., namun tidak dipungkiri ia senang mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

"Tanpa kau minta aku akan menikahimu, baby~" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Jongin lembut lalu menciumnya dengan penuh sayang.

Jongin tersenyum senang mendengarnya, ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol memang orang yang tepat untuk mendampingi hidupnya kelak. Mengingat sudah empat belas tahun Chanyeol selalu mendampingi, menemani, dan menjaga dirinya. Chanyeol selalu melakukan yang terbaik, selalu. Bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan Jongin berketergantungan terhadap Chanyeol. Sejak pertemuan mereka empat belas tahun yang lalu di musim dingin, Jongin sudah menaruh harapan besar terhadap pemuda yang dianggapnya penyelamat hidupnya ini. Jongin ditemukan Chanyeol di sebuah taman kota yang tengah dihiasi salju, kala itu Jongin kecil sedang menangis keras dengan menyebut kata 'Eomma' berulang-ulang. Chanyeol yang tak tega segera menghampiri bocah lelaki manis itu, mencoba menenangkannya dengan sebuah permen. Jongin berhenti menangis, namun sesaat kemudian ia menangis kembali. Dan menanyakan dimana keberadaan eommanya kepada Chanyeol. Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, Chanyeol kebingungan sendiri. Akhirnya Chanyeol kecil mengajak Jongin untuk ikut dengannya menuju rumah Chanyeol – Panti Asuhan. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas Jongin. Semenjak itulah Chanyeol berjanji akan menjaga Jongin sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan membiarkan Jongin-nya sedih apalagi sampai menangis. Perasaan yang awal mulanya hanya sebatas kakak adik itu, kini berubah menjadi lebih. Cinta.

Sore ini, Chanyeol kembali ke rumah. Pekerjaannya sebagai cleaning service sudah selesai dan ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum melakukan pekerjaan 'tambahan' ia gunakan untuk tidur.

"Sepertinya Jongin belum pulang" ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya melayang-layang mengingat perkataan Jongin yang ingin dinikahi setelah lulus kuliah nanti. Jongin sudah hidup cukup susah bersamanya selama dua tahun ini, ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan dan hidup secara mandiri. Dia tidak ingin mengadakan sebuah pernikahan yang hanya ketika mengucap sebuah janji lalu acara selesai. Ia ingin Joongie-nya bahagia, setidaknya dengan mengadakan sebuah pesta pernikahan sederhana, yang tentu saja akan membutuhkan biaya. Hhh kenapa selalu biaya yang menjadi masalah?

"Aku akan bekerja lebih keras untukmu, Jong" ucap Chanyeol dengan mengulum senyum, lalu menutup matanya menuju alam bawah sadar.

Pukul enam sore, Jongin tiba dirumah. Ia memasuki kamar dan didapati seorang lelaki tampan yang tengah tertidur lelap. Didekatinya lelaki tersebut, dengan perlahan ditiup-tiupnya mata yang sedang terpajam itu. _Fuuuh~_

"Wake up baby~" bisiknya sedikit _seductive _, Chanyeol menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia merasa sesuatu menggelitik telinganya. Ketika membuka mata, ia mendapati wajah cantik sang kekasih.

"Berniat menggodaku, heh?" Chanyeol langsung memeluk pinggang Jongin dan membawanya keatas ranjang. Jongin hanya tertawa didalam pelukan sang kekasih. Hingga kemudian mata keduanya bertemu, Chanyeol menatap lekat lelaki berwajah cantik dihadapannya ini, perlahan wajah mereka mendekat mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya, hingga elemen terlembut didunia itu saling bertautan dan berpagutan mesra. Chanyeol memberi lumatan-lumatan lembut di bibir Jongin, begitu lembut dan basah. Chanyeol selalu menyukai rasa bibir Jongin, rasanya manis meskipun di sesap berkali-kali. Keduanya melepas ciuman mesra itu, ketika mendengar sebuah ketukan berasal dari luar. Mengganggu saja.

"Biar aku yang membukanya, kau pergilah mandi!"Ucap Chanyeol langsung beranjak menuju pintu depan. Jongin sedikit kesal dengan kedatangan seseorang yang mengganggu kegiatannya tadi.

Chanyeol terkesiap, ketika mendapati seorang Shim Changmin sudah berdiri didepan rumahnya.

"Kau?! Untuk apa datang kemari?" Chanyeol sedikit panic

"Hari ini, jam tujuh malam ditempat kemarin! Jangan terlambat!" ucapnya singkat lalu pergi berlalu. Benar-benar tak punya etika.

Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, gudang dengan pencahayaan minim yang menjadi tempat mencari uang baginya. Ia diharuskan datang lebih awal karena memang ada beberapa orang menyewa dirinya. Tao tidak bisa datang, sehingga dijadwalkan Chanyeol akan melawan 5 orang untuk malam ini.

15 menit untuk satu orang, maka ia akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar 75 menit didalam Gudang pengap ini. Tubuhnya sudah cukup lelah dengan orang ke-3 yang sedang dihadapinya, masih ada dua orang. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa bertahan? Jika dia saja belum sempat makan malam. Tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi peluh dan beberapa luka lebam. Chanyeol oleng, dan terjatuh. Sekelebat wajah Jongin muncul di pikirannya. Mengingat kembali keinginan kekasihnya itu untuk segera menikah, Chanyeol meringis dan kemudian segera bangkit untuk meneruskan permainan konyol itu.

Chanyeol berhasil bertahan melawan ke-lima orang itu, dan hari ini ia menerima bayaran 120.000 won dari Changmin. Dia tersenyum bahagia, jika setiap hari ia mendapat uang sebanyak ini. Maka semakin cepat ia mengumpulkan uang untuk masa depannya – Jongin.

Sudah tiga bulan ini Chanyeol bekerja sebagai petinju amatir, dan selama itu pula kebohongan selalu terlontar dari mulutnya untuk menjelaskan luka lebam diwajahnya kepada Jongin. Jongin bukan pria bodoh yang selalu mempercayai ucapan Chanyeol. Ia hanya menunggu waktu untuk mencari kejelasan pekerjaan kekasihnya itu.

Semakin hari hubungan keduanya semakin merenggang, Jongin merasa Chanyeol-nya berubah. Hampir setiap hari Chanyeol pulang tengah malam, dan jika ada waktu senggang Chanyeol selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur. Jongin sebenarnya sangat khawatir, namus skripsinya tak bisa ia telantarkan. Ia juga ingin segera lulus agar dapat meringankan beban Chanyeol.

Setiap hari Jongin menghabiskan makan malamnya sendiri tanpa Chanyeol disampingnya. Ia merasa sepi dan kehilangan. Ia merasakan perasaan yang empat belas tahun lalu pernah menyergapnya. Ia takut Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya seperti apa yang ibunya lakukan dulu.

Entahlah, suasana rumah itu begitu sepi dan dingin. Begitu menusuk, hingga rasanya ingin menangis saja. Tapi menangisi apa? Chanyeol? Bukankah Chanyeol bekerja untuknya?

"Hyung.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" lirih Jongin dengan mendekap kedua kakinya erat. ia tak pernah merasa sesedih ini. Karna yang ia tahu, Chanyeol selalu berada disampingnya untuk menjaga dan menemani hari-harinya.

"Hyung.."

"hmm?"

"apa kau akan bekerja malam ini?" Tanya Jongin ragu-ragu.

"tentu" balas Chanyeol singkat. Selain jarang berada dirumah kini sifat Chanyeol berubah sedikit dingin. Apa ini efek pekerjaan? Mungkin saja.

"hyung! Apa kau memiliki kekasih baru?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan ini terlontar dari bibir manis Jongin. Chanyeol terkesiap mendengarnya. Matanya menatap tajam Jongin.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu terhadapku!" ujar Chanyeol dingin lalu keluar dari rumah sewa mereka. Jongin menyesali ucapannya, ia tertunduk lesu. Haruskah ia berprasangka buruk kepada orang yang selama ini menopang hidupnya? Dasar tak tahu malu.

Malam ini sebenarnya Chanyeol tak pergi bekerja. Ia memilih mengakhiri pekerjaannya sebagai petinju amatir, karna dirasa tabungannya sudah cukup untuk biaya kuliah Jongin dan pernikahannya nanti. Jadi malam ini dia berencana membeli sebuah cincin untuk Jongin. Ia rasa sudah saatnya melamar lelaki yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama belasan tahun lamanya, dan ia juga merasa bersalah karna selama ini tak menghiraukan sang kekasih hampir tiga bulan lamanya.

Dengan senyum mengembang ia menatap kotak merah yang berada ditangannya. Ia yakin pasti Jongin akan menyukai kejutan kecil dari Chanyeol.

Pagi ini sedikit berbeda, Jongin merasa tubuhnya hangat karena sebuah pelukan. Ia melihat sepasang lengan kekar sedang memeluknya posesive.

"Morning, baby~" sapa sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Hyung.." ucap Jongin sedikit canggung mengingat kejadian semalam dia dan Chanyeol seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

"Suka dengan sesuatu dijarimu, heum?" ucap Chanyeol yang sulit dimengerti. Jongin baru saja bangun, masih sulit mencerna perkataan hyung terkasihnya tersebut.

"Jariku? Ada apa dengan jariku?" Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan mata sayunya melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di jari manis sebelah kiri. Ia terperangah, masih sulit mengartikan kejadian pagi ini. Jongin menatap kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum manis, beralih menuju jarinya kembali. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit berdebar.

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Jongin dengan penuh kasih, matanya menyiratkan ketulusan yang begitu teramat menyejukkan.

"Would you marry me, Kim Jongin?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan serius.

Sungguh! Ini pagi yang mengejutkan bagi Jongin, ia tak tau apa yang harus di ucapkan. Perasaannya terlampau bahagia. Sudut matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hyung.. ka- kau, melamarku?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, bukan itu jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"baby~ aku tidak akan mengulang pertanyaanku tadi loh" tutur Chanyeol yang terlihat dibuat-buat. Jongin gemas dan langsung memeluk sang kekasih.

"I would Park Chanyeol~ I would!" Jongin berucap didalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol, merasakan sensasi maskulin dari harum tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ia menangis bahagia, benar-benar bahagia. Jongin memang selalu percaya bahwa Chanyeol adalah hidupnya, dan Chanyeol selalu yakin bahwa Jongin adalah dunianya.

Tapi satu hal! Chanyeol berhutang banyak penjelasan kepada Jongin tentang pekerjaannya selama ini. tapi Jongin yang baik hati sedang tak ingin mempermasalahkannya. Ia percaya kekasihnya tak akan berbuat suatu hal yang buruk. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol, ia berjanji akan mengakui semua kebohongan atas pekerjaannya selama ini.

Dan pagi itu menjadi pagi yang membahagiakan bagi keduanya. Salah satu impian mereka akan segera terwujud. Menikah.

-FIN-

Yeaay Chankai wakakak XD

Ff ini alay gak sih? Soalnya ini ff lama yg saya remake dikit.

Setidaknya ini happy ending kan? Gak kayak ff THE KIDDO, haha maaf ya Jongin disitu saya bikin meninggal, biar greget gitu pffft

Saya masih gak percaya kalo saya bener-bener masuk ke ffn, saya gregetan karena banyak author chankai, hunkai, kriskai yang pada hiatus. Kan sedih... maka dari itu saya menghibur diri sendiri buat bikin ff yang pada nyatanya saya gak bisa dpt feel baca cerita sendiri -_- lol gak sih. Sebel.

And then,

Saya mau balesin review nih yang di ff THE KIDDO aja yah hehe

** : **_jangan nangis dong /lap-in/ wkk, saya usahain ya nanti buat bikin ff brothership lagi! Thanks reviewnya_

**Jongin48 : **_iya miris ya jongin hiks, siapa sih yang bikin cerita begitu! *gak terima*_

**Afranabilacantik : **_wkwk aku ketawa baca review km, anyway thankyou!_

**Askasufa : **_wah imajinasi kamu luar biasa ^^ wkk thanks for review ya!_

**Steffifebri : **_iya emang dasar tuh bapaknya jongin jahat -_-_

**Cute : **_ayo kita mutilasi bapak tirinya Jongin!_

**Guest : **_agak kecepetan ya?_ _iya saya juga ngerasa sih hahaha, duh jgn timpuk saya *berlindung dibalik punggung jongin*_

**Jungdongah : **_iya maaf kan biar greget wkk, oke ditunggu ya ^^_

**Always kimkai : **_ kkk, kamu juga jjang! Oke ditunggu aja ya, thanks for review!_

**Sebut saja mawar : **_jujur saya ngakak baca penname kamu XD yeay saya berhasil bikin kamu nangis ^^ oke ini Chankai loh, dan happy ending!_

**Aranesia : **_hihi maaf ya, nih saya kasih yg happy ending ^^ mau ff taokai ya? saya usahain ya, nunggu ilham dulu. Ilham sm*sh (?) wkk_

**Joy wu.94 : **_iya ngenes ya Jongin hmm, anyway ide kamu menarik sih ttg fic kriskai genre fantasi. Jarang memang. Tapi gimana ya... saya belum pernah terjun (?) ke fic yg genrenya fantasy, takut hasilnya gak memuaskan. Tapi pasti saya coba! Nanti, hehe_

**Oracle88 : **_terimakasih terimakasih ^^ ditunggu ya ff lain2nya_

**Aliyya : **_sequel gimana? Jongin dihidupin lagi? Wkk serem ah jadi horror entar, anyway thanks reviewnya ^^_

** : **_kan biar greget wkwk_

**Mutiara park : **_haha yeay kita satu fandom uke kai! Kamu cerewet ya haha tapi seneng review km panjaaaang! Tuh saya kasih ff KrisKai HUJAN dulu, yang lain nyusul wkk _

**HoMin 'EL : **_ OH REALLY? asli Saya cengo sendiri baca review kamu *nyengir* anyway makasih banyak ^^ _

Maaf dan makasih buat lainnya yang reviewnya belum sempet saya bales, tapi saya baca kok! Makasih banyaaaak

Yang review ff HUJAN juga makasih *peluk satu satu* aku ketawa banyak yang ngatain Om Kris koplak, modus dan sebagainya. Hahaha

Oke, saya harap kalian terhibur dengan ff CHANKAI yang ini ^^

Salam uke Kai!

Review?

Sincerely,

dearkimkai


End file.
